


O Caixa da Confeitaria

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro is just Zoro, sanzo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Sanji acaba contratando um novo caixa que sempre adormece durante o expediente.* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Julho/2019 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	O Caixa da Confeitaria

**Author's Note:**

> [SanZo]
> 
> * One Piece não é meu e sim do Oda-sama, mas estou tão feliz que eles estão juntos no novo arco... *
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Essa fic ficou nos meus arquivos por um tempo até que eu tivesse disposição para postar, ela foi feita como um presente para uma pessoa querida em agradecimento a uma boa ação! 
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Pague os juros

— Eu vou arranjar um trabalho para você, Zoro! E você vai quitar essa dívida! — Nami colocou um dedo na cara do moreno, entediado Zoro bufou. — E não adianta reclamar!

— Por que você não se acalma e espera até sair aquele dinheiro que eu e o Luffy estamos esperando? — Zoro resmungou.

— Nem pensar! — A ruiva colocou as duas mãos na cintura aborrecida. — Os negócios do Luffy nunca vão pra frente! Ele é MUITO ruim gerenciando!

Zoro estalou a língua, não queria concordar com ela, mas era verdade que fazia dois meses que ele e Luffy tinham alugado o térreo da loja que abriram em sociedade, e o inquilino já tinha dois meses de atraso...

— Você pode trabalhar lá só pela manhã, tem mais movimento, quem sabe ainda pode ganhar umas boas gorjetas e pagar os juros?

Zoro se ergueu da cadeira.

— Que porra é essa, sua bruxa? Desde quando concordei com juros algum?

Nami se levantou, os olhos castanhos chispando.

— Olha aqui, quando EU emprestei esse dinheiro, você concordou com os juros de 48,9% ao mês e correção conforme o valor do dólar.

— Ahh? Como posso ter concordado com algo que nem sei o que é!

Nami sorriu com olhos felinos.

— Foi por isso mesmo que você concordou.

Zoro estava muito perdido, maldito dia que resolveu pedir dinheiro emprestado para a pior pessoa no planeta.

Mas, vamos encarar? Quem mais teria alguma grana extra para emprestar para amigos desesperados nos tempos difíceis que todo o mundo estava vivendo?

Bem, _não Nami_ , porque só o que ela queria era arcar com juros e qualquer outra clausura que ela decidia na última hora.

E assim, dois dias depois, lá estava Zoro, encarando um confeiteiro altivo e irritante.

— Experiência no caixa? — A voz arrogante questionou. Fazia dois minutos que estava ali e Zoro já estava louco para fazer um estrago naquela cara bonita. — _Nami-san_ o recomendou muito bem.

O homem o encarou, apenas um olho azul brilhando por baixo de uma franja longa. Os cabelos dele eram tão loiros e a boca tão carnuda que Zoro estava sentindo calafrios.

Mas apenas porque ele era _irritante_.

O loiro colocou uma mão no bolso e o encarou com olhar frio, e Zoro descobriu que era o tipo de ser mais desprezível que o moreno já encontrou pelo caminho da vida.

— Só estou aqui para pagar uma dívida. — Zoro respondeu dando de ombros, escolheu virar o rosto para não ter que encarar a expressão desgostosa do homem.

— Pois saiba que a _Nami-san_ é uma pessoa maravilhosa e tem um excelente coração. — A voz contrariada surgiu, era grave e melodiosa. Zoro se questionou desde quando reparava nas vozes das pessoas. — Se ela arranjou esse trabalho para você, se considere alguém na mais alta escala de importância para ela.

— Ela só quer o pagamento, aquela harpia.

— Não insulte a Nami-san na minha presença, seu...

A frase foi dita entredentes, ferozmente.

Zoro sentiu uma contrariedade absurda quando o sujeito defendeu a bruxa que só queria vê-lo morrendo de trabalhar, mas disfarçou dando de ombros, e novamente os olhos azuis estavam presos nele, um momento se passou quando finalmente os lábios convidativos se separaram e Zoro encolheu-se ouvindo a voz calma.

— Você vai ficar no caixa, tenho dois atendentes que vão chegar daqui a pouco. — O loiro falou dando um passo à frente, seu nariz aquilino quase tocando o de Zoro, um cheiro doce veio dele entorpecendo Zoro tanto quanto o som da voz. — Por hora, se considere parte da _Confeitaria All Blue_ , eu sou Sanji e você vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar.

O moreno não gostou dessa parte em específico, mas ficou um pouco desnorteado para responder e quando viu o loiro já se afastara, Zoro o observou se afastando, as longas e torneadas pernas estavam marcadas em uma calça preta que ele usava abaixo de um jaleco branco.

Naquele mesmo dia Sanji mostrou como o atendente novo deveria fazer algumas operações com cartões de crédito, e explicou rapidamente como funcionava o plano de fidelidade. Um tipo de bonificação com descontos para clientes frequentes.

— Está vendo esse caderno aqui? É onde você anota todos os descontos do dia... neste lado o nome e o número do cartão do cliente vip... bem nesta coluna...

Sanji não podia negar que a montanha de músculos era atraente, o confeiteiro não se incomodaria em escalar uma montanha, mas assim como era atraente, o sujeito novo parecia ter entrado na fila duas vezes para irritar Sanji.

O loiro explicou cada passo e o moreno nada dizia, até que a voz grave flutuou chocando-se com os ouvidos de Sanji.

— Cheira bem...

Quando Sanji se virou, deu de cara com o moreno quase colado nele, o calor vinha do outro em ondas o atingindo, ele sentiu o peito amplo o empurrando contra a gaveta do caixa, o olhar do outro parecia entorpecido...

Sanji hesitou observando os lábios carnudos e peito amplo, ele ergueu a mão sob o olhar hipnótico do outro

— Oooi!

Uma voz alegre ecoou, e de repente Sanji sentiu-se desequilibrado, uma mão forte o segurou antes que perdesse o centro.

— O-oi. Bom dia, Usopp.

O recém-chegado ergueu a sobrancelha espessa encarando o sujeito atrás de Sanji, a mão morena ainda estava segurando a cintura do loiro.

— Cheguei em má hora? — Um sorriso malicioso escorregou pelos lábios do rapaz e Sanji sentiu o calor da mão se afastando de sua cintura. — Tecnicamente faltam cinco minutos então, pensei em vir mais cedo pra refazer aqueles quadros com a oferta do dia.

Os olhos escuros escorregavam de Sanji para o novato atrás dele, o loiro se afastou do caixa, finalmente, deixando um Zoro meio deslocado para trás

— Não, chegou em ótima hora, Usopp. — Sanji falou apressado, e Usopp estranhou o chefe gaguejar. — Este é Zoro, ele vai nos ajudar no caixa por um tempo.

O loiro passou os dedos nos cabelos loiros expondo os dois olhos azuis límpidos rapidamente, Zoro sentiu a garganta apertar quando o braço de Sanji voou por cima dos ombros do Usopp.

— Você ensina para o Zoro o que ele precisar saber a partir de agora? Tenho alguns muffins que vão ficar prontos em... — Ele encarou um relógio na parece atrás do caixa —... dois minutos.

O loiro se afastou, e aquela foi a última vez que Zoro o viu naquele dia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Uma semana se passou, e Sanji estava enlouquecendo com o Novato.

Se não fosse uma indicação (mais como um pedido) de Nami, jamais teria contratado o cara... Chamá-lo de preguiçoso era ofender uma classe de pessoas no _universo_.

O cara dormia no caixa, às vezes a Confeitaria estava vazia, mas em outras o horário de saída de uma faculdade próxima chocava-se com o horário da soneca do caixa novo.

Usopp e Chopper corriam para todo o lado atendendo pedidos, e quando deram por si havia uma fila absurda no caixa; a partir do terceiro dia notaram que não era algo eventual, e Sanji já estava arrancando os fios loiros com a nova rotina da All Blue.

— Acorda, maldito! — A frase grosseira contrastava com o tom baixo quando Sanji se aproximou, sussurrando no ouvido do moreno. — Se eu perder mais um cliente, vou chutar sua bunda, desgraçado.

Ele se ergueu com o sorriso mais brilhante que podia emplacar em seus lábios, atendendo com graça os clientes que traziam suas notas com preços anotados por Usopp ou Chopper.

Ao fim da primeira quinzena Sanji sabia que essa contratação só não era pior porque de alguma forma o tal Marimo trazia consigo um charme estranho que acaba apanhando muitos clientes.

A Confeitaria que era famosa pelos doces e personalidade sedutora de Sanji; fofura e graça de Chopper; e o bom humor de Usopp; já adicionara em seu repertório a sensualidade fria de Zoro.

E com o tempo Sanji não suportava ver que o moreno atraía tanto ou mais atenção para si do que o proprietário!

Zoro por outro lado não se importava com nada, tudo o que ele queria era o salário mensal, as gorjetas estavam cada vez melhores e logo ele poderia se ver livre do cozinheiro irritante.

Embora isso fosse algo que às vezes Zoro não tivesse certeza se queria...

Com o passar de três semanas o moreno sentiu que sua implicância se dava ao fato de que Sanji era de fato... bonito... era enervante demais o cheiro entorpecente e o sorriso afetado para as clientes, Zoro se via entediado e aborrecido com o comportamento galanteador do loiro.

Sanji da mesma forma não suportava estar perto de Zoro, todas as vezes que esquecia-se disso e ia até o moreno lhe dar uma bronca ambos ficavam presos se encarando.

E a sensação que Sanji tinha cada vez menos era _raiva,_ e mais excitação.

O loiro batia no próprio rosto cada vez que quase se deixava envolver pelo calor do moreno, e a esta altura mesmo Nami que foi até a confeitaria acabou percebendo.

— Então, Sanji-kun, como está o seu novo caixa? — Ela falou brincando com um canudo dentro do suco de laranja, os olhos castanhos voaram até o garçom moreno que atendia duas clientes. — Achei que a esta altura vocês já teriam se matado!

E Sanji não podia negar que foi algo que ele _cogitou_. 

— Ele é terrível. — Sanji falou simplesmente, mas Nami tinha os olhos pregados nele. — Não sabe atender e dorme no caixa, só o meu amor por você Nami-san, é que me fez aceitá-lo.

Nami atirou um olhar para o balcão e lá estava a cabeça esverdeada caída sobre a superfície.

— Pelo menos é bonito... Logo ele pode ir embora, a loja com Luffy está indo muito melhor agora. — Ela falou com uma risadinha, provocando um calor no rosto de Sanji. — Mas fico feliz que meu plano esteja dando certo.

Ela voltou a olhar para Zoro que ergueu a cabeça quando Chopper o chamou, os olhos sonolentos dele chegaram até Sanji e imediatamente ele desviou.

Naquele dia quando Sanji terminando de colocar nas vitrines uma fornada especial de muffins para o dia seguinte, e Zoro ficou para trás tentando fechar o caixa, as contas não batiam e não era culpa dele que os números se multiplicava e não conversavam entre si.

— Deixe que eu vejo isso, Marimo estúpido. — Sanji se impôs entre Zoro e a caixa registradora, colocando uma bandeja de muffins sobre o balcão. — É claro que os números não fecham, você colocou toda as gorjetas dentro da caixa!

Zoro ficou brevemente surpreso em saber que todo o dinheiro que sobrara do balanço pertencia a ele, de fato cada vez que alguém deixava alguma quantia, dizia que era pelo bom atendimento do caixa.

O que era bizarro, porque além de lembrar que colocava tudo em uma caixinha ao lado, Zoro nem fazia _nada_ para merecer a gorjeta.

Sanji parecia um pouco contrariado quando entregou o dinheiro excedente na mão de Zoro, o moreno ergueu os olhos encarando o perfil arrogante do loiro.

— Pegue, acho que com isso e o salário que vai receber amanhã já é possível pagar a Nami-san e sair dessa Confeitaria.

A frase foi como um tapa na cara de Zoro, o moreno observou o loiro com olhar contrariado.

— E se eu não quiser ir embora?

O loiro reagiu como se algo muito revelador aparecesse de repente.

— Do que está falando, idiota? É claro que quer ir embora, você passa o dia dormindo no caixa! — Sanji escarneceu. — E sua loja com seu sócio já não está melhorando?

Zoro não sabia que o fato dele dormir incomodava o loiro, e muito menos tinha ideia de que Sanji estivesse tão inteirado de sua loja com Luffy.

— Eu meio que gostei de trabalhar aqui.

Zoro falou de repente, e o olhar que ele atirou para Sanji desafiava o loiro a contrariá-lo.

— Não tenho nada com isso.

Sanji desviou o olhar, ele não tinha pensado exatamente em Zoro indo embora, mas de repente pareceu uma verdade um pouco mais irritante que o próprio moreno.

Para desfazer-se do clima pesado que recaiu sobre eles, Sanji sentou no balcão e apanhou um muffin entre os dedos. Comendo devagar encarou o moreno.

— Não é saudável para a minha Confeitaria você continuar aqui. — Ele falou friamente. — Nem acho que foi financeiramente saudável que você tenha ficado tanto tempo, prefiro que vá embora logo.

Zoro apertou as mãos em punhos e deu um passo a frente, imediatamente estava entre as pernas de Sanji.

— Você não pensa assim. — Ele disse baixo e perigoso. — Não de verdade.

Sanji se viu preso entre a parede às suas costas e Zoro a sua frente.

— Não sabe o que eu penso.

A voz dele era grave e melodiosa, Zoro se impulsionou para frente levemente, mas foi Sanji quem acabou com o espaço entre eles, puxando o moreno pela nuca e colando os lábios.

Eles se afastaram depois de um momento, após a surpresa, um sorriu para o outro, incapazes de resistir a um novo beijo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usopp passou as mãos nos cabelos, ele caminhava às pressas indo de volta a Confeitaria, decidido a desfazer o mal entendido.

— Nami, por que diabos você me fez colocar as gorjetas do Zoro dentro do caixa? — Ele falou frustrado. — Os dois vão se matar, e a culpa vai ser toda minha! Espero chegar a tempo, droga!

A ruiva brincou com uma mecha de cabelo encarando Usopp assim que eles chegaram perto do estabelecimento.

— Não se preocupe. — Os olhos castanhos brilharam quando ela deu um passo à frente. — De agora em diante vou ter meu dinheiro de volta e Sanji-kun estará feliz demais para não querer matar meu namorado.

Os olhos de Usopp se arregalaram quando chegaram a Confeitaria e ele viu pela vitrine Sanji e Zoro envolvidos em um beijo totalmente gráfico.

— Na... _namorado_...?

Nami puxou Usopp pela mão, e na confeitaria Sanji enfiava um muffin entre os lábios de Zoro, o sorriso lascivo do loiro surgiu quando ele puxou o moreno pela mão para a cozinha da Confeitaria.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Fico feliz de ter revisitado esse casal, tenho algumas fics deles que ainda preciso terminar de escrever e postar... quem sabe em breve?
> 
> Se leu, deixe um comentário, vamos lá, não custa nada! 😃
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
